Regalia
]] "Regalia" ( Jingi, literally "Sacred Treasures") is a set of cards that include "Regalia" in their card names exclusive to the Genesis clan, introduced in Trial Deck 13: Successor of the Sacred Regalia. This sub-clan is most notably used by Misaki Tokura. Background What is "Regalia"? "Regalia" is the collective name of heritages discovered all around the world, which are created by unknown civilizations, as well as the armament that utilize the power of the heritages. It is suspected that they are used by the ancient gods. Currently, many of the Regalia are kept by the "Regalia Administration Office", set at the lower blocks of the headquarters of "Genesis". Under the order of "Angelica", the leader of the office, these Regalia are treated in different ways according to their properties, either to be implemented, sealed or destroyed. ---- The progress of Regalia research Not much is known about the origin of Regalia. It had been proposed to reduce the efforts to study Regalia due to the absence of significant results of research. However, due to the awakening of "Minerva", the creator goddess, it has been confirmed that "Glory Genesis", the oldest known Regalia, is her belonging. The words of Minerva (which is not completely useful due to memory loss during her slumber) regarding several Regalia have brought light to the research. For this, the budget of Regalia research has increased, which has positive effect on not only the study of Regalia, but also the search for Regalia. Playstyle Like other Genesis decks, Regalia focuses on building a large amount of soul to use Soulblast costs. Compared to other decks, Regalia puts more emphasis on making their Vanguard more threatening while the rear-guards increase the soul. They also place cards from the Drop Zone into the soul to reuse cards that activate their effects when Soulblasted, while also reducing the need to soulcharge from the deck to reduce the risk of Deck out. Design This sub-clan takes heavy influences from Greco-Roman, Norse, and Japanese culture. Many of these units' names come from Greek and Roman mythology, both from goddesses, like Minerva and Demeter, and beasts, like Minerva's Owl and Achlis. A few others are named after Norse goddesses, such as Verðandi, and even armaments themselves, like Svalinn. Angels are also common within this sub-clan, taking their names from purity- and light-based words. Their clothes, however, tend take root in Japanese culture. Many units are designed after Japanese Miko, or shrine maidens. Flowing, elegant robes and symbols of peace like bells and olive branches are prominent accessories. Sets Containing "Regalia" Cards Booster Sets Trial Decks Extra Collections List of "Regalia" Cards Grade 0 *Mirror Regalia, Achlis (Stand) *Regalia of Compassion, Eir (Heal) *Regalia of Dawn, Daylight Angel *Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel (Critical) *Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel (Draw) *Regalia of Hypocenter, Kukurihime (Critical) *Regalia of Offering, Offer Angel (Draw) *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel *Regalia of Service, Eir (Heal) *Regalia of Thoughts, Feeling Angel (Stand) Grade 1 *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel *Next-era Regalia, Skuld *Purification Regalia, Pure Angel *Regalia of Amulets, Expel Angel *Regalia of Benevolent Wind, Flap Angel *Regalia of Brewing, Bennu *Regalia of Reflection, Mirror Angel *Regalia of Frost, Jotun *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel Grade 2 *Midday Regalia, Hemera *Regalia of Abundance, Freyja *Regalia of Beauty, Venus *Regalia of Fate, Norn *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Regalia of Ideas, Genil *Regalia of Poem, Bragi *Twilight Regalia, Hesperis Grade 3 *Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil *Midnight Regalia, Nyx *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva *Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *Regalia of Activity, Iouun *Regalia of Love, Cypris *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Stride Bonus) *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr Grade 4 *Prehistoric Regalia, Urth *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter *Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir *Ultimate Regalia of Almighty, Minerva *Ultimate Regalia of Crimson, Muspell List of Support Cards Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Goddess of Union, Yuno *Ordain Owl Grade 2 *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter Category:Archetype Category:Regalia